Conventional coaxial lines of the type set forth in US 2007/0264 872 A1, as they are used as rigid line connections in high-frequency technology, for example, for the connection of a coaxial jack or a coaxial socket to a high-frequency unit attached within a housing, have hitherto been plugged together from several individual parts. The inner conductor generally consists of several turned parts compressed or screwed together, between which supports made of insulating material manufactured in a material-removing manner are fitted. The fitting of this accordingly prefabricated inner-conductor-supporting-ring unit within the rigid outer conductor is, once again, implemented through several connected tubular parts plugged into one another, so that the edges of the supporting rings are clamped between annular contact surfaces of these tubular parts plugged into the outer conductor. This known manufacturing technology for rigid coaxial lines is very cost intensive. The smaller the dimensions of such coaxial lines, the more difficult an accurate manufacture using this manufacturing technology becomes.